


Food

by KittieHill



Series: 31 Days of Porn challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Coming Untouched, Food Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: “It's going to be great,” Greg promised, stroking a hand up and down Mycroft's stomach. His other hand held a large jar of Nutella which Greg was dipping his fingers into and sucking deviantly, fellating his fingers whilst staring down at his lover with lust-filled eyes.“Fine,” Mycroft said unconvinced. His arms were tired already from the pulling of the handcuffs which wrapped around his wrists and were secured to the sturdy bedposts and he wiggled in an attempt to get more comfortable on his sumptuous pillows.Carefully placing the tub between his legs, Greg balanced the jar and dipped in his fingers, scooping out a large dollop before spreading it across Mycroft's pale, freckled chest. The overwhelmingly pungent aroma of hazelnut chocolate filled the air and Greg could feel his mouth watering, although whether that was due to the chocolate or Mycroft's nakedness, he wouldn't say.





	Food

“Do you truly think this is a good idea?” Mycroft asked, looking down at his nakedness. He still hadn't gotten accustomed to the idea of being naked in front of another person, especially not when said person was the devilishly handsome Detective Inspector which he had been lusting over for almost a decade.

“It's going to be great,” Greg promised, stroking a hand up and down Mycroft's stomach. His other hand held a large jar of Nutella which Greg was dipping his fingers into and sucking deviantly, fellating his fingers whilst staring down at his lover with lust-filled eyes.

“Fine,” Mycroft said unconvinced. His arms were tired already from the pulling of the handcuffs which wrapped around his wrists and were secured to the sturdy bedposts and he wiggled in an attempt to get more comfortable on his sumptuous pillows.

Carefully placing the tub between his legs, Greg balanced the jar and dipped in his fingers, scooping out a large dollop before spreading it across Mycroft's pale, freckled chest. The overwhelmingly pungent aroma of hazelnut chocolate filled the air and Greg could feel his mouth watering, although whether that was due to the chocolate or Mycroft's nakedness, he wouldn't say.

The Nutella was cold, forcing a shiver out of Mycroft as he looked down and watched as the spread warmed to his body. Greg moved quickly, licking and cleaning Mycroft's chest with his tongue, focussing on the tender and sensitive nubs of Mycroft's nipples. The older Holmes had surprised Greg with his sensitivity to nipple play, which is how this little – _experiment_ – came about.

It had taken three months for Greg to gain the courage to ask Mycroft, three months of practising the request before Mycroft had sighed and forced it out of him with a “What on earth have you been hiding? I can see something behind your eyes, something sexual – hence why you are apprehensive about asking.”

Greg had sighed, rubbing at his hair before explaining. He wanted to try to make Mycroft come with only nipple stimulation. Mycroft had settled back in his leather chair, fingers steepled as he looked at his lover with a smile “I can't say I've ever tried… but if that is what you want, Gregory.”

Lestrade had groaned and immediately attacked Mycroft's mouth, kissing him until their lips were chapped before dropping between Mycroft's legs and sucking him to a quick completion.

The Nutella had come later, a two-birds-with-one-stone deal. Greg had always been intrigued about using food in the bedroom – his wife (ex-wife, he reminded himself) had always been rather boring and dull in bed, strictly missionary sex with the lights off, despite the fact she was fucking half of the school board. Greg had found that Mycroft was more than willing to indulge his fantasies which is how they ended up both covered in chocolate spread. Brown marks dripped down to the expensive sheets, staining them with the bits that Greg had missed with his mouth.

“Oh,” Mycroft whispered, back arching, his shoulders pulling against his bondage as Greg attacked his left nipple, cautiously nipping and biting at it. He watched in awe as Mycroft's cock bounced and throbbed against his stomach, blood red and angry looking as it leaked pearlescent precome.

“That's it.” Greg moaned, nose and philtrum completely coated in chocolate. The overwhelming smell of hazelnut making Greg wince.

After ten minutes of constant stimulation, Mycroft's cock was almost harder than either man had ever seen it before. The thick veins stood out against the blood flushed shaft as Greg sucked Mycroft's right nipple into his mouth, creating rough suction whilst his other hand moved to pinch and roll the left nipple hard.

“Gregory...” Mycroft whined, back arching from the mattress “Gregory I might… I think I might...”

Greg groaned, biting down harder and then pinching Mycroft's nipple hard, watching as Mycroft's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned deep and low, hands and toes curling as he came in long streaks up his stomach, hitting Greg on the chin. The older man moaned, oversensitive and shaking, listening as the handcuffs clicked and chimed against the bed.

“God Myc.” Greg moaned, climbing up on all fours to straddle Mycroft's body, using his come as a lubricant to stroke himself manically. Greg bent, kissing Mycroft passionately and smearing the chocolate between them as his hand worked rapidly, tugging on his foreskin and then falling forward, supporting himself on the bedpost as he came hard. Greg shuddered through his orgasm, gasping and stroking himself through before slumping beside his lover in a great, chocolate covered pile.

“That was --” Greg began, giggling.

“Extraordinary.” Mycroft finished, kissing Greg's forehead “But you're a mess.”

Greg used his little key to open Mycroft's cuffs, rubbing feeling back into his arms before pulling him in for a tender hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at:  
> @Herekittiekat  
> kittiekatthings.tumblr.com


End file.
